Moving Day
by LoLoLaLoco
Summary: Kai is finally moving in with Seto and he has a present for her. Kaiba/OFC Mature for the good stuff


After what seemed like months of persuasion and coercion on Seto's part Kai finally agreed to move her things from her parents apartment to the Mansion in which Kaiba and Mokuba lived. There were of course a series of arguments on the move itself with Kaiba insisting he pay for a moving team to come and lift all of Kai's things and take them to the mansion and Kai refusing absolutely, this argument was had many times over the course of the move but most memorably on moving day itself,

"I don't need movers Seto I can handle my own things"

_"Yes but you don't drive so how exactly are you going to get your things across town?" _

"Mai's in town and we're going to load everything in her car" Kai chided as she taped up her last box,

"Hey Kaiba" Mai couldn't help but tease the CEO, "It's cool we'll be there in no time! I mean I always saw traffic laws as more of a suggestion anyway" Mai threw a wink at Kai who couldn't contain her laughter,

_"I swear to god Valentine" _

"Relax Seto she's a great driver and we're too pretty to get ticketed" Kai joined in, riling up her boyfriend was a new favourite pastime and she would do it whenever she got the chance, "I mean why do you think Mai's never got a ticket before?"

_"That's it I'm sending Roland" _there was no arguing as Seto hung up and all that was left was the dial tone as Mai and Kai convulsed with laughter,

"I'd better call Roland and tell him not to come" Kai laughed wiping away a tear, she dialled Roland's number quickly and the older man picked up on the second ring,

_"I'll be around for your belongings shortly Miss Kai" _

"Honestly Roland there's no need, I have a ride and a key to get in plus the kid's at home since it's summer vacation so it's not like I'll be locked out"

_"Mr Kaiba was very strict about his instructions. I am to pick you up and bring your belongings to Kaiba Mansion and I am under no circumstances to allow your American friend drive you"_

"Those were his exact words were they 'friend'?" Kai asked knowing full well Kaiba didn't use the word friend,

_"No Miss he used some other rather colourful language" _

"I figured. Well alright Roland you may as well come over, we wouldn't want to upset our Lord now would we?"

_"No Miss, I will be around shortly" _

Kai hung up and sighed, Seto could be incredibly overbearing at times something Kai would just have to work on when she finally moved all her things into Kaiba Mansion,

"He still coming?" Mai asked,

"Yup, I guess we can just chill out on the balcony till he gets here" Kai grabbed a bottle of flavoured water out of the fridge and threw it to Mai who caught it expertly, grabbing another one for herself Kai shut the fridge door with her hip and followed the blonde out onto the balcony,

"It's weird to think of you shaking up with a guy you're serious about" Mai said, her legs dangling slightly over the edge of the balcony, "I always figured when you did settle down it would be with someone more like that Bakura guy"

"Ryou or his sociopathic pain in my ass?" Kai asked taking a long drink from her water,

"The other one" Mai was another recent convert to the 'magic is real' way of thinking, although she didn't need as much persuasion as Seto did,

"Speaking of ancient Egyptian pains in my ass, I need to call Yami and tell him I'm moving today so he'll be able to molest his 'aibou' all he wants"

"You didn't bother telling him you were moving?" Mai laughed, "Why would he not approve?"

"No way he thinks Seto's great for me, a serious influence to calm me down. Little does he know Seto's as bad as I am" Kai laughed chugging the rest of her water, "Looks like Roland's here" she cocked her head in the direction of the sleek black limo that had just rounded the corner to the block her parents apartment was located on,

"I guess we should start taking boxes down" Mai said looking at the pile in the living room; it was mostly the contents of Kai's room minus her bed and other furniture. Clothing and things had already been left at Kaiba Mansion before now when Kai had spent the night or the weekend or the week. It really had only been a matter of time before she made the move permanently but Kai liked having her parents apartment as her own space,

"If you need your own space so badly you can have any one of the guest rooms you like" Seto had told her when he'd finally convinced her to move in, "You can house all your clothing there if you so wish or use it however you like"

"Like a walk in closet?" Kai had asked, she'd always wanted a walk in closet with room for all the clothing and shoes she could possibly want,

"If that's what you want then sure" Seto agreed, and that was the final and deciding factor that persuaded Kai to make the move.

The buzzer for the bottom door sounded in the apartment and Kai made her way across the living room to open the door, it was moments before Roland knocked quite professionally on Kai's door,

"Miss Kai I have brought some of your friends to help with your belongings"

Swinging the door open Kai was greeted by Yugi, Yami, Ryou and Bakura, the last of which did not look pleased at all at having to help Kai move boxes. Kai assumed and was probably correct that he'd been dragged here by Ryou. After things didn't work out between Ryou and Marik the two preferring each other's company as friends rather than lovers Bakura had been quick to sweep in and claim Ryou as his own,

"We're happy to help Kai" Yugi smiled, "It's so great you and Kaiba are moving in together!"

"Yes it's wonderful" Bakura muttered sarcastically earning him a nudge in the ribs from Ryou and a look that just screamed 'behave'

"Well alright then guys just grab a box and bring it down to the car" Kai stood aside and let everyone in to grab a box, "And Bakura if I see so much as one disturbed box I will hurt you and you won't like it"

"Oh I'm shaking in my boots" Bakura laughed

"If she doesn't I will" Yami glared at Bakura who simply ignored him and picked up the closest box,

"What the hell's in here anyway?" Bakura complained as he carried the box out of the apartment,

"BRICKS!" Kai yelled back just to annoy the white haired man,

"They aren't really that heavy" Yugi said with a smile, apparently he spoke too soon as no sooner had he lifted a box than he almost toppled backwards from the weight,

"Careful aibou" Yami was quick to the rescue picking up Yugi's box along with his own, "Why don't you find something smaller koi?"

"Yeah you're probably right" Yugi smiled warmly at Yami who returned the gesture before heading out of the apartment with his boxes.

Eventually the boxes were cleared but mostly because it turned into a contest between Yami and Bakura of who could carry the most and be the quickest about it. It ended in a tie because no one could really say who was quicker or had carried more as there weren't really that many boxes to move in the first place.

It was strange seeing the room she'd called her own for almost ten years now bereft of anything that made it hers,

"Well come on don't stand around moping all day you've got a rich hunk of a man waiting for you!" Mai laughed and threw her arm around Kai's shoulders,

"Alright I'm coming and I wasn't moping" Kai laughed with her friend and, putting her flats on at the door, gave one last look around the apartment before shutting the door for good behind her.

* * *

It took no time at all to reach Kaiba Mansion, with all of her belongings in the back of the limo Kai rode with Mai the radio turned up loud and traffic laws ignored just like Mai had said on the phone.

The boys had been released of their obligations after all the boxes were stowed away and Kai promised to call and or text as soon as she was settled in the house just to give everyone piece of mind, well everyone but Bakura who couldn't care less especially since he didn't need to be babysat anymore when Ryou went somewhere,

"I guess I'll love you and leave you and go and find that dumb blonde of mine" Mai laughed, after the American girl had made the move to Japan full time she had sort of decided that she and Joey would be an item, not that the blonde boy minded in the least of course,

"Alright I'll call you later doll" Kai replied jumping out of the car, noticing Mokuba standing in the doorway almost vibrating out of his skin,

"Kai! You made it!" the smaller boy wrapped his arms around Kai's middle, he was almost fourteen now so he wasn't as small as he was when Kai met him first but he had yet to be hit by the puberty branch so he was still relatively small in comparison to Kai herself,

"Course I did! I'm offered a walk in closet you think I'm gonna turn that down?" she teased,

"Come on I'll show you around!"

* * *

The tour if it could be called that didn't really cover anything Kai didn't already know, bathrooms and bedrooms, the kitchen and lounge areas and of course Seto's home office, not that he ever really used it the boy was a work a holic.

It was late when Seto got home from work and Mokuba and Kai were sitting in the lounge playing video games on the big TV,

"Welcome home Seto!" Mokuba greeted taking his eyes of the screen,

"Yo" Kai raised a hand keeping her eyes on the screen, Mokuba had suggested some sort of racing game and she was currently in the lead and didn't really feel like giving up that lead either, "Huzzah!" Kai cheered as her car passed over the finish line and the screen read 'Winner' in some large obnoxious font,

"Hey no fair I wasn't looking" Mokuba complained

"You snooze you lose kid" Kai laughed,

"Seto you were here tell her it isn't fair!" Mokuba pleaded,

"She has a point Mokuba, you shouldn't have taken your attention of the game it caused you to lose" Seto conceded

"Hah!" Kai fist pumped victoriously

"That's not fair you're only siding with her cause it's her first day living here!" Mokuba whined,

"I am not siding with Kai because it's her first day living here" Seto argued, "I'm siding with her because you took your eyes off the screen"

"Well while you two argue the finer points of taking your eyes of a TV screen I'm gonna get a drink, want anything?"

"Yeah there should be soda in the fridge" Mokuba replied, Seto didn't say anything so Kai simply shrugged and left for the kitchen.

Once there however a small problem faced her. All the cabinets or at least the things in the cabinets were a little high for Kai to reach alone, if she took a chair over and stood on it then perhaps she could reach the glasses.

Not wanting an unfortunate accident with a missed step on a chair leading to her head meeting the marble floor of the kitchen Kai opted not to go with climbing atop a chair, climbing atop the worktops were a no for the same reason but how to reach the glasses.

They were just a few inches too high for her so maybe if she stood on her tiptoes she would be able to reach them. Tiptoes, being the only plan so far that wouldn't result in serious head injury, it was then, so standing on her tiptoes and stretching up as far as she could Kai attempted to reach the glasses,

"God fucking dammit" Kai cursed, did she need to be six feet tall to access anything in this kitchen, before Kai could reach the glasses by stretching another hand appeared above her head and handed her down two glasses.

Blowing her fringe out of her eyes from where it had fallen while she tried to reach the glasses Kai turned around to face Seto,

"You seemed to be having a small problem" he smirked his hands now trapping Kai against the counter,

"Well I wouldn't be if things weren't put where only a giant is able to reach them" Kai retorted,

"Oh but you look so lovely all stretched out like that, arching yourself forward to try and reach the glasses" Seto breathed against her neck before nipping the skin lightly making Kai jolt a little, "Seeing as this is your first night living here after all I thought perhaps I should give you a present" Seto continued sucking on the skin he had previously bitten,

"Oh? What kind of present?" Kai breathed out her hands coming up to tangle in Seto's hair,

"Mm I think you'll like it" Seto suddenly picked Kai up and sat her on the counter top, before Kai could question his motives Seto attached his mouth to Kai's neck and began peppering the area with small kisses and bites making Kai bite her lip in an attempt to be quiet, "Mokuba's in his room he can't hear you" Seto hummed against Kai's skin before slipping his hands up her tank top and pulling it off over her head,

"Well in that case" Kai grabbed Seto by the lapels of his suit jacket and opening her legs pulled Seto into the space in between before locking her legs around his back, "So what's my present?"

"This is" Seto quickly unclasped Kai's bra and flung it across the kitchen somewhere before hungrily taking one of her breasts into his mouth and sucking the nipple between his teeth.

Kai gasped and threaded her hands into Seto's hair as the brunette moulded the breast that wasn't in his mouth in one large hand while the other moved lower along Kai's stomach before reaching her shorts.

Seto made short work of the button and zip and was able to pull both the shorts and Kai's underwear down around her ankles, "Now then for the rest of your present"

Kai barely had time to register what was going on before Seto dove between her legs his tongue delving deep inside her,

"Fuck!" Kai cried, Seto's tongue swirled inside her making her close her eyes and rock her hips forward. Seto's tongue darted out and quickly moved over her throbbing clit making Kai moan loudly and clench her fists in Seto's hair making him groan slightly.

Seto's teeth brushed lightly over Kai's clit sending a jolt up her spine before he dove back between her legs again with more fervour than before. It wasn't long until Seto's long finers joined his tongue inside Kai, as his fingers worked inside her Seto's tongue lapped at her clit making Kai moan and thrust her hips into Seto's fingers trying to match their pace.

Kai could feel her orgasm building but before she was able to cum Seto removed his fingers and stood up straight, he unzipped his work trousers and dropped both them and his underwear around his ankles. Seto spread Kai's legs a little further apart and without warning thrust into her as hard as he could,

"Ah Seto!"

"Say it louder" Seto growled against Kai's skin as he thrust into her again and again harder and harder,

"Control freak" Kai laughed,

"It turns you on" Seto replied thrusting into Kai again,

"Seto, gods, fuck me harder!" Kai dug her nails into Seto's shoulders still covered by his shirt and held on as Seto complied with her request and began to fuck her as hard as he could against the kitchen work top.

It wasn't long before Kai came with a loud cry of Seto's name and she briefly wondered if it was loud enough for Mokuba to hear but when Seto made her cum again she didn't much care how loud she was being. Seto wasn't far behind her the second time and with a few more thrusts came with a shudder.

Completely spent and out of breath Kai leant back against the kitchen cabinets trying to get her strength back. It was only when Kaiba pulled out that either of them realised they had just had sex unprotected, needless to say Seto was more than a little worried, "Relax" Kai told him after she'd gotten her breath back, "I can't have kids you're fine"

"What do you mean?" Seto asked,

"I have some sort of syndrome or something that means I can't have kids. Poly something" Kai explained, "when I went the first time for a check up the doctor found something weird they did tests and they came back with this poly whatever and so I can't have kids" Kai jumped down from the counter top and pulled up her shorts and underpants, "Plus I'm on the pill anyway" Kai shrugged and pulled on her tank top and set about looking for her bra,

Seto stared at Kai in either shock or awe Kai wasn't sure, maybe a mixture of both, for a moment before he recovered and with his trousers and underpants now back in place took two steps forward and grabbed Kai around the waist,

"Then I really think I should give you the rest of your present" he dipped his head and kissed Kai roughly for a minute before pulling away,

"I love presents" Kai replied, "Lead the way"

Looks like moving into Kaiba Mansion was a good idea after all, Kai just scolded herself that she didn't do it sooner if this was her present.

* * *

**I've been in a smut kind of mood these last few days so yeah you guys get this. It was actually inspired by the thought that if everything in the mansion is set at Kaiba's height then how would someone who's a little shorter get at anything. And yeah Kaiba's a bit of a control freak it's just a headcannon**

**Happy New Year you guys (even if I am a little early) I hope you all had a great Christmas and that you have a great New Year and that 2014 brings you everything you hope for.**

**As always like and favourite if you enjoyed, leave a review in the bigger on the inside blue box, subscribe and become a fan today and why not check out my other stories while you're here maybe you'll find something else to your liking.**


End file.
